


拂晓前夜

by eduolian



Category: Don Juan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Musical
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eduolian/pseuds/eduolian





	拂晓前夜

拂晓前夜 [唐璜/拉斐尔]

 

又一杯酒放在我面前，我记不得喝了几杯。  
唐璜和玛利亚早就离开了，决斗将在拂晓。我深爱的女人抛弃了我，离开之前都不肯多看我一眼。她不知道她是我在战场上唯一的支柱，她不知道深夜我哭泣着入睡，她不知道我面对怎样的地狱。我活了下来，回到这里，或许在战场上牺牲更好。一个女人坐在我旁边陪我一起喝酒，她用一种怜悯而担忧的眼神的望着我，她大概认为我会被唐璜杀死。我想她是对的。  
我一杯又一杯地喝。期间，那位要我去复仇的女士戴着黑色头巾走进了酒吧。“拉斐尔先生，不要喝了。”她走到我面前阻止我。我偏了偏头瞅了她一眼，和之前那个夜晚一样，她的眼中又是哀怨又是仇恨。她应该是担心我喝醉了，毕竟我将成为她锋利的复仇之剑。  
“我没有醉。”我说。她却依旧担忧地望着我，我不确定她的复仇之火是否依然炙热，我只觉得我们两个被抛弃的人坐在这里凄凉万分。我不想看到她，离开了酒吧。  
云层掩盖了繁星。我游荡在街道上，塞维利亚从未这般陌生，我不想回到住处，漫无目的地走着。酒精在我身体里没有让我的愤怒燃烧，之前的怒火就像被天上的乌云掩盖住了一般。我像被什么牵引着，不知不觉竟走到那座雕像下。传言告诉我玛莉亚和唐璜在这里相遇，传言还告诉我唐璜在遇见玛利亚之前是怎样一个人，传言更告诉我已成为石像的这位骑士为何而死……唐璜夺走过多少人的生命？有没有我在战场上杀死的敌人多？我想他是一个恶魔，撒旦之子，但他却得到了爱情。  
我呆呆站在这里，夜里挂起了风，像是死者的悲鸣，我抱着肩膀，身体冰凉。忽然，我听到一声沉重的叹息。  
石像说话了。“你不想杀了他吗？”石像骑士僵硬地移动着他的头，我向后倒退了几步。  
周围弥漫着浓雾。我仰起头，看到了骑士的面容。  
“我听闻你的怒吼，”石像说，“你的愤怒，随着风传到我这里。”  
我望着这个幽灵，因震惊而忘记了说话。  
“你害怕了，拉斐尔。”  
“不……”我摇着头。  
“唐璜抢走了我的女人，他杀了我。”石像举着剑的手臂缓缓放下，“你和我一样，拉斐尔。”石剑慢慢的靠近我，剑尖指着我的鼻子。  
这是酒精造成的幻觉，我想。然而石像似知道我在怀疑，又说：“但你会杀了他。”雾越来越浓，覆盖了石像，不一会儿，石像溶解在了雾中。下一秒，骑士站在我的面前，他把手中的剑递了我，那是一把真剑。  
“复仇。”那声音落下，我像着了魔一样在迷迷糊糊之中接过了剑。骑士笑了笑。我打了个寒颤。浓雾散去，我依然站在石像前，手中空无一物。  
复仇，所有的人都要我复仇，包括我在内。  
我往回走去，一转身却撞上了一个人。一个穿着黑色的衣服，戴着帽子的男人站在我面前。我不知道他在这里站了多久，是否看到了刚才的幻象。他拿下了帽子，露出了我最不想看到的一张脸——唐璜。  
“拉斐尔。”他说。  
“还未到决斗的时候。”我往旁边挪开了两步，并不想与他靠得这么近。  
“你不是我的对手。”唐璜按住我的肩膀。  
我笑了笑，说：“你没有怜悯之心，还要特地来侮辱我么？”  
“不。”他拉住我的右臂，停顿了下，说：“我可以杀了你，就像曾经杀了他一样……”唐璜的视线越过了我，望着我身后的石像。“人们劝我，不要赴约，人们不希望我再杀人，让我放你走。”他说，“如果是以前，我会完全不在乎这些言论。”  
我冷笑着，说，“你现在也不该在乎这些话，唐璜。”我想要甩开他的手，他却紧紧拉住我，加重了手上的力道。“你到底想怎样？！”我咬着每一个音节，大声质问。大雨将至，周围沉闷得让人难以呼吸，仿佛整个世界被握在了死神的手中。唐璜的脸色变了，他把我拉到他怀里，然后吻住了我。

 

父亲去了教堂后我也离开了。  
我知道他和其他人一样认为我是撒旦之子，充满罪恶。我沉溺与肉体的欢愉，我活在时下，活在每一个让我快乐的时光。我热爱女人和美酒，她们是人间之美与乐。我追求酒神般的快乐，活在每一个感官快乐的当下，生命是美酒，大口呷饮，纵情享受，酒杯空时，遗弃便可。即便我爱上了玛丽亚，我为未对过去所作所为后悔。玛丽亚带给我的，是时间的流动，她让我体会到了爱——生命不再只是美酒，它还盛着各种痛苦与死亡。  
我去找了玛丽亚，告诉她我一定会赢，告诉她我爱她。我希望在她眼中看到喜悦，看到闪耀的光芒，然而她却露出忧虑与哀痛。  
“我不会输的。”我抱着她，抚摸她的长发。  
“唐璜，”玛丽亚说：“我已经不爱拉斐尔了，你不必这样做。”  
“逃避决斗？”我说：“我做不到，也不可能做到。”  
“拉斐尔才从战场上回来……”玛丽亚说：“他从未对我说在那里经历过什么……”  
“你还爱他吗？”  
“不，”玛丽亚抱紧了我,说：“……不是，怜悯和悲痛充满了我的内心，我分不清这感觉是对谁……但我只爱你，唐璜，为了你，我已经改变。”她亲吻我，我的爱情。我愿意为此付出一切。  
夜色渐浓，我离开玛丽亚，准备为拂晓的决斗做最后的准备。  
在街上，我又听到了亡魂的絮语。他提醒我，不要忘记我的惩罚。我的惩罚，我的爱情。浓雾中的死者露出了笑容。我未曾畏惧它的诅咒。我跟着他在浓雾中潜行，星星被云雾遮挡。夜空无光，地上只有亡者身上散发出冷光，我跟着他一路走着，最终停在了石像前——我与玛丽亚相遇的地方。拉斐尔站在那里，抱着肩膀。我站在远处望着他，亡者的冷光出现在了他的身上。我走进了几步，听到他在说话，拉斐尔的嗓音里夹着石像的声音，“复仇”两字钻进了我的耳朵。  
复仇，对唐璜复仇。  
人们认为我被杀死的骑士是一位伟大的人，因为他无惧危险，向命运挑战，真的是这样吗？他挑战命运还是顺从命运？难道死在我的手下不正是他的命运吗？  
我望着拉斐尔，他金色的卷发在阴暗中发出微弱的光。他呼出一口气，我能看到那气息，仿若生命正从他身体中逝去。他握着剑的手在犹豫。他握着我们的命运。我何时惧怕过命运？何时为我所做的事后悔？  
我选择我的生活，爱情选择了我。  
时间一分一秒地流逝，死神在暗处窥伺着我们。  
我选择向着他走去。

 

放纵欲望，罪大恶极。  
唐璜将吻落在拉斐尔的身上，又像一头野兽撕咬拉斐尔。在拉斐尔凌乱的家中，拉斐尔的床上。一切都变得疯狂。唐璜粗暴，却懂得怎样挑起人的欲望。拉斐尔的金发沾着汗水，凌乱地搭在他的脸上，在唐璜的调教下，拉斐尔脸上的愤怒正好与他的欲望完美地融为一体，他喘息着，又在急促的喘息之间咒骂唐璜，诅咒唐璜。  
“我……要杀……了你，啊……”拉斐尔吃力地吐出这句话。唐璜笑了，他的额上也布满汗水，他解开了绑在脑后的一部分头发，低头去堵住拉斐尔的嘴唇。两人的头发纠缠在一起，就像他们现在的四肢重叠在一起。唐璜刺激着拉斐尔的欲望，男人和女人，对他来说区别也没有那么大，只要他能掌握控制权，并且获得快乐。唐璜擅长发觉人们的连他们自己都不知道的另外一面，他们在他的诱导下顺应本能。他多么热爱沉溺在被他撩拨起情欲的人们的身体。拉斐尔的躯体也这样美妙，会抗拒，会扭动，会颤抖，他的肉体上又许多伤口，那可能是在战场上留下。唐璜也喜欢那些伤口，属于男人的伤疤，透着别样的性感。唐璜用手指撬开拉斐尔的唇，在他嘴里捣鼓，而唐璜的欲望在拉斐尔身下进进出出，横冲直撞。做了一会儿，唐璜换了一个姿势，让拉斐尔趴在床上，他抬起拉斐尔的腰，让自己插得更加深入，金发的男人被迫半跪在床上，浑身震颤。  
“拉斐尔……”唐璜又用一只手握住拉斐尔疲软的阴茎，上下摩擦着。快感的呻吟从拉斐尔喉咙里溢出。唐璜停止了抽插，他捏住拉斐尔的手，让拉斐尔自慰。  
“住……”拉斐尔艰难地说着，语音变调，难以听清他在说什么。他想抗拒唐璜给他的快感，但对方紧捏着他的手，他被迫套弄自己的阴茎，很快那根玩意儿变硬了。拉斐尔听到了唐璜的笑声，这恶魔的嘲讽，让他忍不住颤抖，愤怒再次回到他的胸膛。唐璜开始继续抽插，进出的节奏和拉斐尔自慰的节奏一样。啪嗒的淫靡之声在房间里回荡。拉斐尔忘记说要杀他，他张开嘴只唱出快乐的欲望之歌。唐璜俯下身，亲吻拉斐尔的背部，那上面的伤口，那上面的汗水……随着节奏越来越快，快感攀升，唐璜拉着拉斐尔的头发，拉斐尔的头被强制抬起，唐璜抓着那些湿漉漉的金发，让拉斐尔能侧过脸看到自己，唐璜盯着拉斐尔快要失去焦点的眼睛，感到下身更加的炙热，他加快速度，高潮来领时他们同时射精，甚至同时叫出了声音。余韵过后，唐璜从拉斐尔身体里抽了出来，拉斐尔完全趴在床上，唐璜压在他身上，凑过去吻他。  
一切都这么自然而然，拉斐尔的脸上终于显现出杀意。  
他的死神，期盼着拂晓。  
复仇，复仇？  
拉斐尔转身掐住唐璜的脖子。  
“你这个恶魔。”他咬牙切齿。  
“我不介意你现在杀了我。”唐璜说，“但那样违背决斗的誓言。”  
拉斐尔喘着粗气，松开了手指。唐璜抓住他的手，咬了起来。他张开嘴，让拉斐尔的手指伸了进去，他舔着拉斐尔的手，这只手，将在拂晓夺取他的性命。  
“上我，拉斐尔。”唐璜笑了笑。  
拉斐尔愣在那儿，他原本以为唐璜刚才所做的一切是为了羞辱他，拉斐尔喉头发紧。  
“你害怕了？”唐璜问。  
“混蛋！”拉斐尔分开唐璜的腿，握住他的性器。拉斐尔脸上依然带着恨意、愤懑，杀意，以及一些别的什么。  
“我发誓要杀了你，唐璜……”拉斐尔说。  
唐璜的腿缠住拉斐尔的腰，说：“不要害怕，拉斐尔。”唐璜笑着，勾住拉斐尔的脖子亲吻他。  
亲吻他。他要做的， **为他的死神献上自己。**

 

拂晓来临。雨云在天空等候多时。  
我发誓要杀了唐璜，但当唐璜出现在决斗地时，我却不知道我是否真的想杀了他。他要我用剑刺入他的胸膛，他要我不要害怕。可我害怕的是昨夜在他身上感受到的，在我的敌人身上感受到的，与我一样的孤独。在昨夜某个刹那，我或许爱过他。他对着我笑了，也像昨夜的某个时刻，他笑着，为他崇高的爱情。我知道他要用我的手结束自己。

**雨终于落下，我们同时拔出了剑。**

 

FIN


End file.
